


Teaching how to breathe the blue

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miharu and Yoite are looking at the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching how to breathe the blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 11 February 2009. Written using 1st person from Miharu's POV.

It was a calm day in Banten, almost sleepy, the kind of day that I prefer, 'cause there's silence in the air, the sea is still, and the people seem not to care. I can slip through them unnoticed.

It was a calm day and I was watching the sea, trying to swallow all the blue that my little body could contain but I was distracted. Yoite was breathing slowly next to me, his hat over is dark air, his black coat around his thin, slender body. Almost like a doll, I always think…

I focused on that light breath of his and almost felt as if my feet were inches from the ground.

Then Yoite spoke, his voice low and tender, the most incredible sound I've ever heard.

\- Miharu.

\- Yes, Yoite?

\- Can you teach me?

I looked at him, my head tilted to one side as his eyes glued to mine.

\- What do I have to teach you Yoite?

\- How to swallow such a huge thing.

I could feel the air catching in my lungs, and my eyes widening, reflected in those amazing blue circles.

\- H-How

Is all what escaped my lips.

\- I figured…you were so concentrated, all that blue in your green eyes…

My heart bumped harder inside of me.

\- But I don't want to swallow the sea, I want to swallow the sky, Miharu.

I couldn't remove my eyes from his.

\- Why?

\- Does it matter? Besides…I think you understand it…

It was my first time…my first time wanting to be noticed by someone, my first time teaching someone how to swallow the blue, my first time with someone who understood me without words…my first time wanting to touch and breath and kiss the sky hidden behind white skin and a black coat.


End file.
